


Possession is nine tenths of the law...Right?

by KikiDoesFanfic



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Descendants Secret Santa (Disney), Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiDoesFanfic/pseuds/KikiDoesFanfic
Summary: Jay's tourney jersey is missing, and he really needs to find it so Coach won't chew him out at practice, but when he does... Maybe he doesn't want it back after all.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	Possession is nine tenths of the law...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fcstation1063 for the descendants secret santa event on tumblr, I'm you secret santa ;)
> 
> Thankyou to my lovely beta Geminillama, who is an absolute gem.

Jay is going to be so late to morning practice; he's torn his side of the room apart as quietly as possible while looking, but still can’t find his tourney jersey.

Usually he just asks Carlos where things are, because if he's honest with himself Carlos is the one who keeps everything clean and organised around here. Jay mostly drops everything in a trail from the door to his bed as he enters the room, much to Carlos' frustration, but Carlos is still asleep.

Jay hates waking Carlos when he’s finally sleeping. He often stays up as late as possible working on projects to avoid his nightmares, but Jay really needs to leave, and he can’t leave without his jersey or Coach will chew him out even more for being late -and- out of uniform.

Approaching the Carlos-shaped blanket burrito on the bed, Jay calls out Carlos' name, shaking him awake a bit too roughly if the way Carlos jolts upright is any indication.

"Hey 'Los, do you-" Jay cuts himself off as Carlos' arm comes up from the blanket to rub at his tired eyes. His arm which is covered in Jay's missing tourney jersey, hand hidden in the cuff.

"Do I what?" Carlos asks on a yawn, peeking at Jay through half-lidded eyes.

Jay realises he must have been staring for too long, because Carlos is suddenly more alert, lowering his arm and sitting up fully, forehead creased in concern.

"Jay?"

"Uh, nothing," Jay forces out, "I uh, forgot where I left my homework, but I remember now, just... just go back to sleep."

Carlos looks momentarily confused before a smirk turns up the corner of his mouth.

"And of course you'd remember that AFTER you already woke me up,” he snarks, laying back down and curling around his pillow again, arm under his head.

Jay stares a moment longer, taking in the sight of Carlos snuggling into his jersey one last time, before heading out their room.

He doesn’t dwell on his impending internal crisis, shaking the image of a sleep-rumpled Carlos wrapped up in his jersey from his head; he had tourney practice to get to after all.

\---

Days pass and Jay can’t get The Incident off his mind. After being chewed out by Coach for being late to practice without his uniform (just like he thought) and running extra drills in penance, he had returned later than usual to find their room empty of Carlos and his tourney jersey folded in his drawer where it's usually supposed to be, and ever since he's tried his best to ignore it.

So what if Carlos looked adorably comfortable in his jersey, of course Jay wants Carlos to be comfortable, they're friends, that's a normal thing for friends to want right? It's fine, he's fine, he is not gonna get all heart-eyed over this.

He doesn’t start leaving his jersey draped in unsubtle places, he doesn’t hide any of Carlos' jackets in their dirty laundry, and he definitely doesn’t start leaving the window cracked at all hours of the day and night to keep their room colder than usual.

Okay, maybe he isn’t as fine as he likes to think.

Jay doesn’t understand why he’s so obsessed with this. He knows he has a posessive streak a mile wide from growing up on the isle.

Carlos is his to protect, and people know not to mess with him unless they want Jay's fist in their face. And that same posessive feeling swelled seeing Carlos in his clothes, it was just satisfying okay.

His increasingly unsubtle attempts seem to go right over Carlos' head. He never puts on Jay's jersey again, even when it’s practically freezing in their room, though Jay did catch him staring at him assessingly from time to time with his blanket draped around his shoulders.

This is getting a little out of hand; he should just tell Carlos to wear it, it's not some big declaration, it's not like he’s gonna tell him he’s in love with him or something.

Oh, there's that internal crisis he’s been putting off.

Closing the window and shoving his jersey back in the drawer, Jay throws himself onto his bed in a huff. This is ridiculous, he’s being ridiculous; he’s going to sleep.

\---

Hours later, Jay is still awake and staring at the wall next to his bed. He’s thought about it over and over and okay so maybe he does like Carlos, really like him, and maybe he really liked seeing Carlos in his clothes because of it, but that doesn’t mean he has to say anything.

His train of thought is interrupted when he hears Carlos get up from his bed and pad softly across the room. After a short pause, Jay hears his drawer open and close and realises he‘s holding his breath.

He’s being ridiculous. Again.

Rolling over, Jay turns on his light in time to see Carlos, t-shirt in hand, wearing a pair of shorts and Jay's jersey, looking like a cornered rabbit.

"Uuuuuuh?"

Eloquent, Jay, well done.

"I can explain, I just..."

Carlos trails off, dropping his t-shirt on the floor and taking a step back, with his arms around his middle. He’s trying to make himself smaller, and Jay can’t have that, so he pats the bed, shifting sideways to make room.

"I- alright yeah, sure.”

Carlos is fiddling with the cuffs of the jersey now, and Jay looks him over properly; he’s practically swimming in it, sleeves easily covering his hands, one freckled shoulder visible from the way it hangs on his frame, and the bottom hem practically covering the pj shorts he was wearing.

"Look, it's not a big deal-"

Jay holds up his hand to cut him off, patting the bed again more insistently.

Carlos rolls his eyes in response but climbs onto the bed next to Jay, bringing the cuff of his jersey to his mouth.

Jay should not find this as endearing as he does.

He should say something, but he doesn't really know what the right thing to say is, Carlos is the one that's good with words. Waiting for him to speak seems like the better plan, it'll give him more time to compose himself.

"Would you believe that I just had nothing else to wear?"

Carlos won’t meet his eyes, and Jay isn’t sure what his new plan is when he blurts out "I like it.” Yep, real composed.

He runs his hand down his face before continuing. "I've been trying to get you to wear it all week"

"I- well- why?" Carlos narrows his eyes at Jay, always assessing, before slapping Jay on the arm "You hid my jackets didn't you, you ass."

Jay smirks at that. "It seemed clever at the time," he sighs when Carlos waves a hand impatiently, waiting for him to continue. He should be blunt right? Dancing around it all week didn't help anything, be brave and all that.

"I like you, Carlos." There, that wasn't so hard.

"Well I'd hope so, you're my best friend Jay." For someone so smart Carlos sure can be dense; here goes nothing.

"I'm pretty sure I love you 'Los." Suddenly the blanket is much more interesting than Carlos' slack jawed face.

Jay picks at a loose thread to distract himself.

He waits a while before looking back up at Carlos, whose mouth is opening and closing like a fish.

"You gonna say something?"

Carlos' eyes snap back to his.

"Are you fucking with me right now? Because I swear to god Jay I'll-"

"I'm not messing with you, I-"

Jay is cut off by Carlos' lips roughly bumping into his, too stunned to properly react before he pulls away.

"You could have just asked, idiot," Carlos sounds fond despite the insult.

"Yeah, well, you could have too, I thought I was the master thief around here," Jay tugs on the sleeve of his jersey and watches Carlos' cheeks flush pink at the reminder.

"It's comfy okay, and it smells like you, and-" Carlos pauses, fiddling with the jersey cuffs again and stifling a yawn, "and it makes me feel better when I have a nightmare, reminds me I'm safe." The last part was said barely above a whisper.

If that doesn’t stoke Jays posessive streak nothing will.

Jay reels Carlos in by the front of his jersey and pecks him soundly on the lips.

"I think, we should go to bed." He murmurs just shy of Carlos' lips.

"Oh, yeah, I guess?" Carlos looks confused at the change of subject, and slightly worried as he moves to go back to his own bed, but Jay doesn’t let go of him, instead urges him further across the bed and over Jay, to settle between him and the wall.

"We can talk more in the morning, yeah?" Jay says, pulling the blankets over them and spooning up behind Carlos, who freezes up, making Jay worry he’s crossed a line before Carlos snuggles back into him.

"Yeah, okay Jay,” Carlos yawns again, grabbing Jay’s arm and pulling it more securely around himself, "In the morning."

Jay holds Carlos close, and inhales long where his nose is pressed into his curls. They definitely have a lot to talk about, like how Carlos should wear his jersey to class, and go with him to Ben's coronation, and hold his hand and-

"Jay," he can almost hear the pout in Carlos’s voice, "Sleep."

He gives Carlos a small squeeze in reply, before relaxing fully into the matress.

Yeah, Jay thinks with a sleepy smile, a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://writing-kiki.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheWriterKiki)


End file.
